Falcon
Falcon is the main antagonist of Stuart Little 2 and the Stuart Little: The Animated Series episode "A Little Bit Country." He is Stuart's arch-nemesis, Margalo's former boss, and the crows' leader and boss. Biography Beginnings It is revealed in Stuart Little 2 that Falcon had found Margalo when she was an orphan and took her to his hideout and he shared everything with her, even though he treated her like a slave rather than a daughter figure. In Stuart Little 2 Coming soon! In Stuart Little: The Animated Series Coming soon! Personality Falcon is Margalo's egotistical former boss who had treated Margalo like a pawn rather than a daughter figure in a very mean, abusive, and traitorous way. He threatened Margalo to get Mrs. Little's ring or Stuart is lunch. By the time Margalo's loyalty with him wavers, Falcon's darkest side eventually come to light: He is revealed to be not just a mere bully or abuser, but is also a ruthless, unpleasant, and cold-hearted bird who will not hesitate to kill those whom stood against him, which he proved by nearly killing Stuart and Snowbell. He was even willing to kill Margalo and most likely would have succeeded if Stuart had not stopped him. Appearance Coming soon! Trivia * Because of him having a sharp tan nose with a black tip, a spotted chest and city habitat, some fans identify Falcon as a peregrine falcon. * Originally, Falcon was going to have an army of pigeons help him out. * In the second film, Falcon works alone (other than having Margalo as a slave), but in the television series, he has crows for henchmen (unlike Monty, who is now good). * He is proven to be the most evil and prominent Stuart Little villain. * Falcon is similar to Nigel from Rio: They are both slave drivers and end up screaming and crashing into planes. Gallery Coming soon! Category:Live-Action Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Sequel Villains Category:Stuart Little Villains Category:Males Category:Male Villains Category:Animals Category:Avians Category:Criminals Category:Gangsters Category:Mobsters Category:Crime Lord Category:Bosses Category:Leader Category:Dictator Category:Tyrants Category:Thief Category:Fearmongers Category:Hatemongers Category:Warmonger Category:War Criminals Category:Warlords Category:Bullies Category:Brutes Category:Barbarian Category:Jerks Category:Liars Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Selfish Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Mastermind Category:Trap Masters Category:Evil Genius Category:Evil Ruler Category:Fighter Category:Abusers Category:Power Hungry Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Blackmailers Category:Cheater Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Destroyers Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Extremists Category:Extortionists Category:Egotist Category:Egomaniacs Category:Fascists Category:Killjoy Category:Mongers Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Misanthropes Category:Misogynists Category:Nihilists Category:Predator Category:Charistmatic villain Category:Trickster Category:Traitor Category:Torturer Category:Xenophobes Category:Complete Monster Category:Nemesis Category:Archenemy Category:Rivals Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Psychopath Category:Sociopaths Category:Stalkers Category:Starvers Category:Slaver Category:Slavedrivers Category:Sadists Category:Control Freaks Category:Con Artists Category:Deal Makers Category:Hypocrites Category:Hegemony Category:Provoker Category:Propagandists Category:Gaolers Category:Asexual Category:Oppressors Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Master Orator Category:Revolutionary Villains Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Cold-Hearted Villains Category:Ruthless villains Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Short-tempered villains Category:Bad-tempered villains Category:Hot-tempered villains Category:Quick-tempered villains Category:Outright Villains Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Villains who can fly Category:Pure Evil Category:Big Bads Category:Vengeful Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Foiled villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Lawful Evil Category:True Neutral Category:True Antagonists Category:True main villains Category:Main Antagonists Category:Living Villains